mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bhairavi
thumb|Una imagen de la diosa Bhairavi, litografía, circa 1880s de Bengala.Bhairavi es una diosa hindú asociada con las Majá Vidiás. Es la consorte de Dakshinamurti según los puranas y los tantras. Simbolismo thumb|Bhairava con su consorte, Bhairavi. El nombre Bhairavi significa "Terror" o "fascinación". Es la quina de las Majá Vidiás. También es llamada Tripurabhairavi. "Tri" significa tres, "Pura" significa fortaleza, castillo, ciudad, etc. Tripura comunica tres fases distintas de consciencia, es decir, activa, sueño y sueño profundo. Ella está en la forma de todas las triadas y una vez se transcienden estas, se alcanza el Brahmán. En otras palabras, una vez que tenemos que tenemos su gracia, podemos percatarnos de nuestra consciencia. Por ello es llamada Tripurabhairavi.Erndl, Kathleen M. “Rapist or Bodyguard, Demon or Devotee: Images of Bhairo in the Mythology and Cult of Vaiṣṇo Devī.” In Criminal Gods and Demon Devotees: Essays on the Guardians of Popular Hinduism. Edited by Alf Hiltebeitel, 239–250. Albany: State University of New York Press, 1989Sukul, Kubernath. Vārānasī Vaibhava. Patna, India: Bihar Rastrabhasa Parisad, 1977 Su dhyana shloka en el Devi Mahatmya describe su forma. Está sentada en un loto con cuatro manos, una con un libro, otras con cuentas de rosario, otra con el abhaya mudra y otra con el varada mudra. Viste ropas rojas y una guirnalda de cabezas decapitadas en torno a su cuello. Tiene tres ojos y su cabeza está adornada con la luna creciente. En otra forma, lleva una espada y una copa sosteniendo sangre y otras dos manos mostrando los mudras abhaya y varada. También se muestra sentada en Shiva, que es más importante en el culto tántrico. También se la muestra como reina, pareciéndose a Rajarajeswari. thumb|Bhairavi venerada con otras Majá Vidiás en un Kali Puja pandal en Kolkata. Se establece que Tripurabhairavi reside en muladhara chakra. Su mantra consiste en tres letras y todas forman un triángulo invertido en el centro del muladhara chakra. Ella es la creadora en el muladhara chakra en la forma de kamarupa, que consiste en tres puntos formando un triángulo invertido del que nacen todas las triádas y que definitivamente lleva a la creación del universo. El triángulo más interno del muladhara chakra es conocido como kamarupa. Los tres puntos del triángulo tienen tres bijaksara (letras sagradas) y estos están conectados entre sí por los lados del triángulo, representando cada lado el iccha sakthi, jnana sakthi y el kriya sakti o la voluntad divina, conocimiento divino y acción divina. Tripura Sundari y Tripura Bhairavi están íntimamente asociadas pero son diferentes. Tripura Bhairavi se propone como la energía latente, mientras que Tripura Sundari causa que esta energía latente se actualice y se desplace hacia arriba a un chakra superior hasta el Sahasrara Chakra. Función Bhairavi controla los cambios que ocurren en el universo. En el Narada Pancharatra, se dice que emergió de las sombras de Tripura Sundari. Las Majá Vidiá representan el mundo, donde Kali representa la destrucción y Tripura Sundari representa la creación. Bhuvaneshwarí simboliza el universo creado y Kamala representa la prosperidad y la evolución. Las otras Majá Vidiá muestran los distintos procesos que toman lugar durante el periodo del universo. En este ciclo de creación y destrucción, Bhairavi representa el conocimiento y la civilización, simboliza las modificaciones del universo por la humanidad, el progreso de los humanos y los estudios detallados. Se la llama la auriga de Tripura Sundari. Usos alternativos Bhairavi también es el título para una adepta en el Kundalini Tantra. Una yoguini es una estudiante del tanta o una aspirante. Bhairavi es la que ha triunfado. Por lo que quien ha obtenido el estado de Bhairavi está más allá del terror.Kundalini Aghora II by Robert E. Svoboda Chapter, Eight Immortals, Page 212 Templos El templo Linga Bhairavi Devi en Isha Yoga Center (Kovai, Tamil Nadu).Linga Bhairavi Devi temple Referencias Categoría:Majá Vidiá